edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy: Band of brothers
A war has broke out between the US, Britain, Europe, The Middle East and the Pacific. World War 3. Much worse than the last, it was made legal to make children soldiers to fight for their army. The Cul-de-sac went radical and kids were signing up as fast as possible. When they go to war, they know to stick together. They finally learn to trust each other, not as friends, but brothers. Soldiers Pvt. Eddy: Eddy joined the army because he thought the weapons and gear made him look cool. He makes friends with Kevin And a british kid, the 4th Ed. He gets shot several times in the arms and wins a purple heart. His weapons are a SCAR-H, a desert eagle, and an E-tool. Pvt. Edd: Edd joined the army because he learned they help pay for college. He is always sticking with Ed and Eddy. As the war goes on, they get separated into the different theaters of the war. His weapons are an M16, a .44 magnum revolver, and a knife. Pvt. Ed: Ed joined the army because he didn't have anyone else besides sarah to hang out with. He cried when he left his sister Sarah, but learned to live without her. He, the eds and the other kids stuck together and learned to be friends and forget the past. They all get separated in the 3 theaters of war, and Ed is sent to the middle East. He fought another battle of Fallujah. His weapons are a SPAS-12, a Benelli M4, and a tomahawk. Pvt. Kevin: Kevin wanted to get as far away from the Cul-de-sac as possible. That's why he joined the army. He is a hot headed soldier that was at the top of his class. He was comissioned to Corporal, but after he went A.W.O.L. for a while, he was decomissioned to Private. His weapons are an M4 assault rifle, a Glock 17, and a club Sgt. Rolf: Rolf was the top of his class just like Kevin. He was a good soldier and didn't get drunk, go A.W.O.L. or party. He was comissioned to Sergeant and looks after his friends. His weapons are an RPG-7, a thermal XM8, and his fisticuffs. Major Johhny: Johhny had nothing else to do but join the army. He was the first kid in the Cul-de-sac to sign up. Ever since Plank was put in the shredder, he changed. He was changed from annoying baldy to hardened veteran. He was commisioned to major after his service in Europe. his weapons are an F88 Austeyr ( He was in Europe, and the military was low on weapons. So, he picked up a weapon from a dead australian soldier.), a Colt M1911 pistol, and a stake. Jimmy: Jimmy was pressured by the guys to join. since he was not much of a fighter, he was trained to become a medic. He went to To the Pacific Theatre in Japan and Makin Atoll with Double D. he saw countless friends and aquaintences killed and he tried to save them all. He has a first aid kit because he is a medic. Nazz: Nazz went to the military and became a nurse. She went to all three theatres, the European,Pacific, and the middle East. She operated on al the Eds and kids and Especially Eddy. She sewed countless wounds on him, pulled out many bullets on Kevin, and saved Jonny's life. Eddy's Brother: Eddy's brother was in the Army way before Eddy did. He was comissioned to Sergeant Major and saved many lives. His weapons are a M240, a AA-12, and his sword. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Video game Category:Games Category:Warfare